Distractions
by Elfprinzess
Summary: Elizabeth tries to get to her room, but is stopped continuously along the way. When she gets to her room, she finds a birthday surprise waiting for her. COMPLETE


**Author's Note: Just a piece of nonsense that I wanted to write that got stuck in my head. I don't know when this is set, whenever it fits in, I suppose. There aren't any spoilers.**

**I may decide to continue this, making it into an actual story, but I may not.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Stargate Atlantis or the characters. I also don't own the song, 'Just The Way You Are' by Bruno Mars.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

Elizabeth turned her computer screen off, glad to have finished the paperwork for the say by 6 o'clock. Leaving her office, she smiled at Chuck and told him, "If anyone calls, I'll be in my room."

He nodded and continued doing whatever it was he was meant to be doing and Elizabeth left, heading for the nearest transporter. She was just about to push the stop nearest her room when her radio chirped. Pressing a button to turn it on, she kept a sigh back and acknowledged, "Weir."

"Elizabeth, could you please come to the infirmary?" Jennifer's tired voice asked. "I need you to settle a dispute."

"I'm on my way." Elizabeth said, pressing the location for the infirmary, although her room was beginning to look more and more tempting.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

"Dr. Weir, please tell Nurse Oakfield that it is her turn to do the night shift. Not mine!" the shrill voice of Nurse Sherry drifted into Elizabeth's hearing the moment she stepped inside the infirmary.

"I did it last time! It's you turn!" Nurse Oakfield responded, her voice growing louder.

Jennifer sent Elizabeth an apologetic look and Elizabeth sighed. "Be quiet!" she snapped, loud enough to make the two nurses stop bickering and look at their leader expectantly and a little annoyed. "If you cannot agree who is meant to be on the night shift, you both are." Elizabeth said, sounding a lot calmer than she was. "Is that understood?"

Both nurses nodded, and with a glare at each other, they went back to work. Jennifer smiled at Elizabeth, "Thank you so much. No matter what I did, they just ignored me."

"That's OK. If you will excuse me, I am going to go read my book in my room. Goodnight." Elizabeth said, retreating from the infirmary.

"Goodnight!" Jennifer called out to Elizabeth's back.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

This time, Elizabeth made it to her hallway before Radek's voice stopped her. "Ah, Elizabeth, please, you must come help. Miko is in tears and I, I do not know what to do."

"I'm on my way." Elizabeth said, a headache forming in the back of her head and it was beginning to pound continuously, making her eyes hurt.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

"It wasn't my fault she screwed up!" Dr Jones yelled, pointing at Miko who was crying as Elizabeth walked into the labs.

Elizabeth was slowly losing her patience. She had negotiated a trading treaty with a new planet, dealt with 5 supply arguments, had 6 briefings and for the last 3 hours, she had read and wrote reports. She just wanted to curl up under her blankets and read her book. "Everyone, stop talking!" Elizabeth ordered. "Radek, and only Radek, tell me what's wrong."

"Well, Dr Jones left his computer on to go and get a drink but told no-one he was coming back. So Miko came along and turned his computer off, deleting all his unsaved work." Radek explained, pushing his glass up his nose.

Miko apologies through her tears, "I didn't know he hadn't saved it yet. The screen was empty."

"OK." Elizabeth said, resisting the urge to rub her forehead to get rid of her headache. "Now, it was obviously an accident, and Miko has apologized so Dr Jones, please apologise for yelling at Miko."

"Sorry." Dr Jones spat out in anger.

"Now, Miko, we know it was an accident, but you are still going to have to help re-write the work Dr Jones has lost." Elizabeth told the woman who nodded. "Good." Elizabeth concluded, leaving the lab with visions of laying down in a dark room and getting rid of the migraine that was forming.

She had taken 10 steps out of the room, when her radio chirped again. "Dr Weir, you are needed in the commissary."

The Doctor sighed and said, "I'll be there right away."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

Entering the commissary, she immediately knew the problem. There were mashed potatoes and peas on the floor, on most of the tables, and on some of the bystanders. However, Ronon and Rodney were covered in white mush with bits of green, marking them as the culprits. Walking up to them, Rodney opened his mouth, most likely to complain and go on about him being innocent but Elizabeth held her hand up, stopping his rant before it started. "I don't care who started it. You are both going to clean the whole commissary, whether it was a part of your fight or not. Then you are going to hand wash every single person's clothing who got dirty. And you will do this without complaining. Right now." Elizabeth ordered. They both sighed simultaneously as Elizabeth left the room. A glob of potato slid off Rodney's forehead and hit the ground with a plop, which started Rodney's whining and complaining.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

Elizabeth opened the doors to her room and entered. Letting out a relieved sigh as the door slid shut behind her. She was about to go straight to her bed and collapse, but stopped as she noticed a picnic rug, the cushions and the lit candles on the floor in the middle of her room that weren't meant to be there.

She jumped as she heard John say behind her, "Damn, Chuck and the others were meant to keep you occupied a little longer. Dinner isn't ready yet."

"I took my radio off." Elizabeth offered as an explanation.

John grinned and spoke into his radio for a moment, "Hey Rodney, spread the word, no need for more distractions. Thanks though." he took his radio off and put it in is pocket before Rodney could start complaining about what he had to clean up.

Elizabeth stared at him, her headache pounding between her eyes and at the back of her neck. "What are you doing here John?" she asked, pain and tiredness making her blunt.

John smiled at her, before taking her hand, leading her to a cushion and giving her a slight push, making her sit down. "It's your birthday dinner." he explained, crouching at her feet and slipping her shoes off.

Elizabeth smiled in spite of her headache and teasingly said, "Are you my slave for the night?"

"Yep." John responded cheerfully, sitting cross legged behind her.

Elizabeth tried to turn and look at him. "What are you do-" her sentence finished with a satisified moan she forgot to hold back as John placed his hands on her shoulders and started massaging her neck and shoulders.

"Dinner will be 20 minutes." John mentioned, continuing to massage her headache away.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

Dinner turned up, a plate of turkey sandwiches, and they ate together, never running out of things to talk about. John then pulled two bowls of chocolate ice cream out from no-where and offered her a spoon, which she took and dug into the dessert.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

After demolishing the ice cream and stacking the used dishes next to the door. John grinned at Elizabeth and said, "Birthday presents!" He got up and came back with a bag full with wrapped things. "Some people asked me to give them to you tonight, others wanted to wait until they next see you tomorrow and so on." He handed her a badly wrapped, rectangle present. "That one is from Ronon. He said you would like it." John handed it to her.

She opened it to reveal a book about Sateden history. She grinned and put it to the side, seeing John's look about his idea of a book made her get defensive, "I mentioned to him that I was interested in Sateden history, he never mentioned a book about it though."

"Whatever." John said, passing Elizabeth a soft parcel wrapped up with care and time. "This is from Teyla. She also said to tell you that she would like for you to meet her in her quarters tomorrow when we get back from our mission. She said something about Athosian rituals for celebrating ones birth."

"She mentioned it to me." Elizabeth said, pulling on the ribbon to undo it, and the wrapping paper just slipped open, revealing a dark green, velvet dress that matched her eyes perfectly. Elizabeth smiled, her eyes shining. Holding it up, she smiled as she took in the details of the make and design that only women see and said, "I saw a dress like this back on the mainland the other day and said I liked it. She remembered."

"We've been fishing for presents for a while now. I've gotten stocked up on presents from the last time I was on Earth." John added, not surprised Teyla remembered Elizabeth mentioning something she liked. Handing her the last present in the bag, he said, "This one is from Rodney and Jennifer. Jen told me to tell you not to worry, he helped to pick it out, but she had the final decision. Luckily. I think he wanted to get you a dummy's guide on nuclear bombs as a joke."

Elizabeth laughed and opened the small box. Inside, was a charm bracelet. Spaced evenly around the silver band were several charms. A circle with an outline of Atlantis engraved on it, a puddle jumper, a Stargate, a flower that suspiciously looked like the man-eating flowers that a team brought back from a planet a couple of weeks ago, a hive ship, and a locket, that when she opened revealed a picture of Ronon, Teyla, Rodney and Jennifer with their arms wrapped around each other, and John and herself. John had cracked a joke, making her crack up laughing right as Chuck took the photo. She was in the middle of laughing, and John was grinning, watching her instead of the camera. "Wow. Where did they get this done, and when?" Elizabeth asked, showing John.

He grinned, and said, "We may have mentioned your birthday to a certain General who asked an old, trustworthy friend to make those charms." John pulled a guitar out from behind him. "And now my present. I wrote it for you." He strummed a few lines, stopping to tighten the strings to fix the tune, before playing the song, keeping his eyes on the guitar to start off with.

_Oh her eyes, her eyes  
Make the stars look like they're not shining  
Her hair, her hair  
Falls perfectly without her trying  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her every day_

Elizabeth blushed when he looked up from his guitar to grin at her. She unconsciously tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. She kept her eyes on the carpet in between them while she felt his eyes on her the whole time.

_Yeah I know, I know  
When I compliment her  
She wont believe me  
And its so, its so  
Sad to think she don't see what I see  
But every time she asks me do I look okay  
I say_

_When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

Her blush stayed on her cheeks, a small smile lifting the corners of her lips open and she glanced up at him and locked eyes with him. His voice soft, smooth was blending perfectly with the chords of the music, his hands drifting across the neck of the guitar expertly. Her smile grew as he kept singing to her.

_Her lips, her lips,  
I could kiss them all day if she'd let me  
Her laugh, her laugh  
She hates but I think its so sexy  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her every day_

_Oh you know, you know, you know  
Id never ask you to change  
If perfect is what you're searching for  
Then just stay the same  
So don't even bother asking  
If you look okay  
You know I say_

Elizabeth ducked her head down to stare at the carpet once more, overwhelm with emotion that was all caused by the man sitting across from her.

_When I see your face  
__There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

_The way you are  
The way you are  
Girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

_When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are _

Elizabeth lifted her head to smile softly at him as she said, "Thanks John. That was the best present anyone has ever given me."

John blushed and said, fighting his embarrassment, "There's a second part to your present. Close you eyes."

Elizabeth who was surprised that he had wrote a song for her, she didn't think about questioning his command. Her eyes slipped shut, and she waited. There was no noise for a moment or two, and just as Elizabeth was about to ask if she could open her eyes, she felt John's hands cradle her face a second before his lips were on hers. She reacted instantly, moving from sitting cross-legged, to kneeling and lifting her hands to thread themselves through his hair, something she has wanted to do for months now, and kissed him back. The gentle, caring kiss soon turned into a heated battle as they each explored the others mouth with their tongues.

Elizabeth pulled back when the need to breath grew to strong to ignore but she kept her hands in his hair and held his face niches from hers as she tried to get her breathing under control. She could feel his labored breath against her face and felt better that he was effected the same as her. He dropped his hands to rest on her hips as he swallowed and spoke, "Wow. Definitely better then I thought. I am so glad I didn't let Rodney talk me into doing a dinner with everyone."

Elizabeth burst out laughing and he joined in. She recovered, and asked, "You thought about kissing me then?"

"All the time." John answered, before kissing her again, passionately. Elizabeth pushed his jacket of his shoulders and slid her hands under his top, feeling his stomach muscles tighten in response to her wondering hands. As she started to lift his top up, he broke their kiss and asked her, "Are you sure?"

Elizabeth nodded, and kissed him briefly again. He searched for something in her face before nodding and resuming their kiss.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

Waking up the next morning, Elizabeth took a moment to re-live all that had happened last night. She snuggled closer to John as she relaxed in his arms. Waking up in John's embrace had seemed so right, and perfect and made Elizabeth feel safe and protected, which scared her slightly. She was meant to be the independent, strong, capable leader. But with one look from John, he could turn her into a blushing teenager again who wanted to have someone else to protect her. She pushed her fears away as John woke up, grinning at him as he buried his face in her hair, muttering "5 more minutes, don't wanna get up yet."

They shared a shower, and got dressed, in silence, him not talking and she grew worried he regretted last night. Just before they left the room, she placed a hand on his arm, making him pause on his way to the door. "I don't regret this. And I don't want to go back to friends." she warned him, worried at his lack of communication.

John smiled and kissed her. "Of course not." he told her afterwards, then hugging her.

Elizabeth took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "You better be careful and bring this body back in 1 piece today." she warned, unable to hide her worry at his upcoming, normal, routine, peaceful mission.

"I'm always careful." was the reply he gave her, not making her feel any better.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

Normally Elizabeth stood on her ledge at the control centre and watched the team leave. This time, she walked down the steps with John while Chuck dialed the gate.

"How many people do you reckon know about last night's surprise?" Elizabeth asked John.

He let out a laugh and said, "I needed the help of Chuck, he was to tell me when you left, and if it was before 7, he was to keep you away until then. So whoever he enlisted to help delay you. And then, he is probably the biggest gossiper in the city, so everyone probably knows we had dinner together, and there are probably already rumours of us sleeping together being spread around."

"Everyone is probably gossiping about us know, betting the outcome of these next few weeks." Elizabeth commented, agreeing with him.

"Well then, let us give them something to gossip about." John said, as the gate whooshed to life. He pulled Elizabeth into his arms and kissed her, wrapping his arms around her and dipping her back, like in the movies. She wrapped her around arms around his neck and eagerly kissed him back.

They pulled away a couple of minutes later when some of the marines started to wolf-whistle and the civilians were cheering and clapping. Quite a few people were looking for others to collect their money on their bets, while others were hiding from everyone else. John didn't let go of her through, just straightened back up as they whispered goodbye. "See you in a couple of hours." John said, not wanting to let go.

He heard Rodney groan and then felt Rodney grab his shoulder and pull him towards the gate, muttering something that sounded like "Captain Kirk."

John pulled his arm out of Rodney's grasp and walked the rest of the way to the gate by himself. He glanced back right as he stepped in the even horizon and saw Elizabeth whisper something that John couldn't hear, but read her lips and he knew she had told him to "be safe."


End file.
